A vacuum suction type urine collector as described above is conventionally proposed as shown, for example, in Patent Document 1. In the urine collector of Patent Document 1, a urine outlet is formed on the rear side of a urine receiver having a urine suction opening formed, on the front side, to be applied to a urinating region; a urine transport tube communicating with a urine tank is connected with the urine outlet; a vacuum suction device is connected with the top of the urine tank; paired electrodes are installed with a distance kept between them at the urine outlet; and the urine discharged from the urine suction opening into the urine receiver lowers the resistance between the aforementioned paired electrodes, when the vacuum suction device is actuated to vacuum-suck the urine.
Patent Document 1; Microfilm of Japan Patent Application No. 55-033371